Hakuryuu Ren
Hakuryuu Ren is one of the main protagonists of the manga and anime series Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. His main goal was to kill his mother, Gyokuen Ren, in revenge for the deaths of his father and brothers and to take over the Kou Empire. While trying to accomplish his goals, Hakuryuu embraced his hatred and committed several immoral acts. Since completing his goals, he does not feel attached to his lingering hatred and is now focused on ruling the Kou Empire. He was voiced by Kenshō Ono in the Japanese version of the anime, and Darrel Guilbeau in the English dubbed version, the latter of whom also voices Amaimon. Personality When he first appeared, Hakuryuu was an affable and honorable person. He showed great respect towards Sinbad and his compatriots and was willing to work with him to advance his goals. He greatly admired his friend and teammate, Alibaba, and sees a lot of himself in the latter. He also had a bit of a crush on Morgiana seeing her as his wife as he would become king in the future. But when he encountered Umm Madaura, his hatred for his mother intensified to the point of him leaving the team (Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana). Hakuryuu's hatred grew after encountering his mother and Kouen. In his argument with his sister, Hakuei Ren, Hakuryuu believes that people should live in peace by eliminating he despises. After listening to Judar's words on cursing his own fate, Hakuryuu has now come to accept his hatred. While in Belial's dungeon, Hakuryuu struggles to accept the words of a made-up Hakuei and Morgiana and decided that they were hindrances to his agenda. He now views his former friend, Alibaba, as a manipulative hypocrite who only desires to benefit himself off of the misery of others. After defeating Belial, Hakuryuu now sees Judar as a reliable ally who has a lot in common with him even though he despised the latter for being spoiled by Al-Thamen. With his newfound powers he has gained from Zagan and Belial, Hakuryuu now desires to wage war against his family and take over the Kou Empire by force. Not only does he want to take over the Kou Empire through force, he now wants to follow his own wrath to complete his goals. After the major battle with Alibaba, Hakuryuu was very sad when he lost his friend, Judar. He told Aladdin that falling into depravity is not entirely a bad thing. He says it is simply a means towards helping carry out his goals and that it has considerably changed him. Since completing his goals and taking over the Kou Empire, Hakuryuu felt guilt and remorse for killing many people. He could not handle seeing Kouen getting killed and decided that it was better off to exile him instead. He now accepts the fact that he does not need to rely on his hatred to achieve his goals. Abilities Hakuryuu carries a spear around where he is skilled at using for short range battle. He is agile with the weapon as he can slice up his target or knock them out of his way. Besides his use of spears and swords in battle, Hakuryuu is a genius that can come up with complex plans to take out powerful opponents like his mother, Gyokuen Ren. Djinn Equip Hakuryuu is one of the few characters in Magi that has more than one Djinn under his control alongside Sinbad and his cousin, Kouen Ren. Hakuryuu has two Djinn in his arsenal and with some time and training managed to gain complete control of their powers. With complete control of Zagan, Hakuryuu can do a complete Djinn equip. Zagan With Zagan, Hakuryuu can create living organisms to attack his targets. With Zagan's ability, Hakuryuu can also materialize microscopic organisms and use them as weapons in battle. He can also create vegetation such as trees and wood to utilize for training. After Ithnan used Hakuryuu's arm as a medium to revive himself, Hakuryuu used Zagan's ability to grow back the arm he lost as a wooden replica to hold his weapons. Beliel After having Judar force Beliel to become his Djinn, Hakuryuu has shown the ability to manipulate and warp the minds of his target. Even though this is not an offensive ability, it is still formidable as he can brainwash many people to become his supporters. He can combine this power with Zagan's ability to create a microscopic organism so that it can infiltrate his target's brain to initiate the process. It seems that any target caught under his brainwashing is absolutely under his control and has no way of resisting his influence. Hakuryuu's use of the brainwashing even extends to possessing artificial humans made from Al-Thamen. In his battle against Alibaba, it was revealed that he can go full djinn equip with Belial. In his full djinn equip mode, Hakuryuu wields a scythe that allows him to permanently sever the limbs of his target and banish it to an alternate plane thereby leaving the limb numb. Belial's true powers are to cut off all five senses from his opponent. If the scythe Hakuryuu wields happen to hit the target in the face, the target's soul will be sent to a different dimension unknown to Hakuryuu himself. Magoi Manipulation Hakuryuu can manipulate his magoi to encase his spear to inflict higher battle damage to his targets. Biography Past As a child, Hakuryuu lived happily with his family under the Kou Empire. However one night, his elder brothers fought the organization and warned a young Hakuryuu about his mother, Gyokuen Ren, telling him that she was the one behind the chaos in the Kou Empire. Before their deaths, they entrust Hakuryuu to avenging the casualties of Al-Thamen and other members of the family who supported them. After surviving the fire, Hakuryuu was treated for his injuries and was skeptical about his brothers' story. He later confronts his mother about his brothers' story and she taunted him saying that he cannot do anything. From that point on, Hakuryuu remained frightened of his mother and decided to initiate his plans to take down those who had corrupted the Kou Empire. Kouga Arc Hakuryuu first appears in one of Kou Empire's palace training when Judar came up and suggested that he should conquer a dungeon. Sindria Arc Hakuryuu arrived in Sindria to meet King Sinbad. He later apologizes to his cousin's, Kougyoku Ren's, assistance place for trying to accuse the latter of defiling the princess. Aladdin and Alibaba, later on, introduce themselves to Hakuryuu but he had to leave early to talk to Sinbad. While having a conversation with Sinbad, Hakuryuu later reveals that his secret mission was to coming to Sindria was to get an ally to help him tear down the Kou Empire. Sinbad was at first surprised but remain hesitant to help Hakuryuu and instead to meet Alibaba to acquaint himself with. When meeting Alibaba, Hakuryuu told him that it must be hard to talk with people who are associated with someone who is responsible for exiling him from his home country. Alibaba says that it is not a problem which surprised Hakuryuu. Sinbad later assigns Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana to conquer the dungeon Zagan. Hakuryuu decides to join the group to know his new allies and enhance his strength. Zagan Arc Before entering the dungeon Zagan, Tiare proposed to Hakuryuu if he can save her parents from the dungeon to which the latter agreed to. Once in the dungeon, Hakuryuu and the groups are encountered by the creations of Zagan. Hakuryuu is later shocked to see Tiare in the dungeon (when he told her to stay outside) and is angry when Zagan captured her. While fighting the creations of Zagan, Hakuryuu decides that as a group they should not try to protect him and make him fend for himself to which Zagan agreed to. After much fighting, Hakuryuu and his groups are frightened to see the villagers made into trees by Zagan. Afterward, they encountered a replica of Zagan which was ultimately defeated by Morgianna. When members of Al-Thamen came to capture the dungeon Aladdin and Alibaba fought them while Hakuryuu rested in the background to protect Morgiana and Tiare. Hakuryuu later helps Aladdin and Alibaba defeat Al-Thamen. Zagan later chose Hakuryuu to be his vessel because of his potential in controlling magoi. Before leaving the dungeon, Hakuryuu was bitten by a snake from Ithnan. After leaving the dungeon he was attacked by other members of Al-Thamen. With the members defeated by his teammates' teachers, Hakuryuu and his friends later returned to the Sindria Kingdom. Second Sindria Arc While at the Sindria Kingdom, Sinbad offered a party for their heroic efforts during the night. At the party, Sinbad acknowledges Hakuryuu as a powerful ally. Later during the celebration, Hakuryuu's arm fell off and Ithnan appeared to place a curse on Alibaba and Sinbad. After Ithnan's death and the removal of the curse, Hakuryuu continues to train when he found a solution to his one arm dilemma. After Dunya's death from using a black djinn in her battle in Zagan, Hakuryuu had a conversation with Morgiana about their families in which Hakuryuu then acknowledges her as a strong woman. Hakuryuu later decided to leave with his teammates (Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana) to go on separate paths to become stronger. Pirates Arc While en route to Aktia on a ship, Hakuryuu, Aladdin and Morgiana started to crack jokes about Alibaba behind his back until he appears to chastise them. The group is later attacked by pirates and had lost their items. When they arrived at Atkia it was revealed that the pirates were in fact children captured by Umm Madaura. Deciding to save them, the team ventured out to fight the pirates until they were ambushed by Umm Madaura's light technique which attempted to brainwash them. As Hakuryuu is under her brainwashing, he recalls all the great memories of his mother and begins to attack Alibaba and the group until he was tired out. At Aktia's port, Umm Madaura was set to get arrested for her crimes but the angry parents attacked her and nearly killed her. When Umm Madaura thought that Hakuryuu would save her, he decapitates her with his spear. Angry that their mother was killed, Olba tried to attack Hakuryuu when he replied that they were never loved. He later got into an argument with Alibaba and later left the city. When Morgiana tried to talk to him, Hakuryuu proposed to her which she rejected him. Aladdin later caught to him and decided that they should stick together but Hakuryuu decided to go on his journey alone. World Exploration Arc While back at the Kou Empire, he witnessed the previous emperor's funeral. He reunited with his sister, Hakuei, and his cousin Kouen where they talked about a single ruler of the world. Hakuryuu later gets into an argument with his sister about their mother and the state of the Kou Empire which surprised the latter as she did not agree with his way of solving problems. He is later confronted by Judar who then summons his mother, Gyokuen Ren. Hakuryuu attempted to kill her with all the power he had but failed in the process and was knocked back. After believing that no one was on the side, Judar insists that he should curse his own destiny to get more power. Magnostadt Arc Hakuryuu and Judar briefly appeared in Magnostadt to see the conclusion to the battle against the medium that was being used to summon Ill Ilah. Hakuryuu now states to himself that he has now gone against his own destiny. Judar later absorbed all the black rukh left behind and the two departed. Alma Torran Arc Hakuryuu and Judar first appear when they have decided to conquer a dungeon called Belial. While in the dungeon, Hakuryuu and Judar are put under the Belial's illusions. In these illusions, it was trying to get the utmost truth out the two of them to see if Hakuryuu would ever become the vessel to Belial. However, after so much intense pressure, the duo acknowledges their shortcomings but refuse to let go of their hatred which caused Hakuryuu to fall into depravity. With Judar's new power of a magi, he was able to overwhelm Belial and make him become Hakuryuu's djinn, therefore, conquering the dungeon. After conquering the dungeon, Hakuryuu and Judar immediately devised a way of creating an army to cause the civil war in the Kou Empire. They first start off by capturing Gyokuen Ren's men and began traveling to other bases to brainwash the Kou Empire's men into supporting Hakuryuu while detesting his mother and Kouen. After many days of preparation, Hakuryuu and Judar now decided to kill Gyokuen Ren first. While fighting his mother, Hakuryuu had much difficulty in detaining her as she continued to overwhelm him with her magic abilities (which was canceled by Judar's barrier) at first and later her swordsmanship. After the battle concluded, Gyokuen attempted to leave the barrier in order to regain her magic ability but Judar pushed her right back in. Hakuryuu then gets up to behead her and before her death, she attempted to kill them in a suicidal explosion but they evaded it with Judar's magic. Kou Empire Arc Hakuryuu later felt some remorse killing his mother and questions whether if she was really dead but soon came over his those thoughts and decided to continue to move forth in his agenda. He continued to increase his army size and have decided to wage war against Kouen in Balbadd, Alibaba's hometown. When Alibaba came over to persuade him to not wage war against his brother, Hakuryuu ignored him, called him a hypocrite and concluded to kill him. In his battle against Alibaba, they were for the most part evenly matched up until they each unleashed their extreme magic attack. The battle ultimately concluded with Hakuryuu losing both his legs to Alibaba's attack and Hakuryuu banishing Alibaba's soul to another dimension through Belial's attack. Hakuryuu concluded that since Alibaba is inactive, he will steal his legs as a replacement and asks Judar to assist him when he is done defeating Aladdin. However, Judar was unable to defeat Aladdin and was instead banished to outer space by Aladdin's powerful technique much to Hakuryuu's dismay. After realizing from Aladdin that Judar will never return, Hakuryuu was left in shock by the information. He begins to have a conversation with Aladdin where he asked the young man if he could join his side in the war against Kouen when he rejected the offer. A mysterious woman then appeared behind Hakuryuu and the man revealed that this was his original plan before joining with Judar. Hakuryuu continues to have his conversation with Aladdin before saying that falling into depravity is not all bad since he still has his own dreams in mind before departing with the unknown woman. When the war finally started, Hakuryuu had his small army, the Eastern army, encounter the larger army by Kouha, Kougyoku, and Koumei. He told them to surrender and to give him Kouen but they refused to listen. In the war, it was revealed that Hakuryuu had used Belial's magic to remove fear and sympathy from his men which made them ruthless killing machines. He was severely overwhelmed by the forces of Kouha and Kougyoku. His servant told him that he was about to lose the war. But other armies began coming in to assist his forces. He was actually working alongside the Seven Seas Alliance. His sister, Hakuei made a deal with Sinbad to protect her brother. As the war continued, Koumei was struck down by a beam of energy by a member of the Seven Seas Alliance. Sinbad took control of Kougyoku Ren and had her hold back Kouha Ren to end the war. When the war ended, Hakuryuu decided to confront Kouen. In their conversation, Hakuryuu learned that Kouen actually despised Gyokuen and that he did not want to engage her as she would have caused the destruction of the Empire sooner. Kouen also informed him that they both had the same goals and that he was surprised that he could actually take out a powerful enemy like Gyokuen. Aladdin also came in and asked if Hakuryuu could spare Kouen and that he could follow in his footsteps as his new magi (now that Judar and Alibaba are dead). Hakuryuu snapped and states that he is disgusted by everyone's desires. He also vehemently shouted that he is now the emperor and that he can decide who can live or die. He decided to banish Kouha and Koumei from the Kou empire and execute Kouen. Hakuryuu and his ministers were present at Kouen's execution were he ordered his men to execute him. He also recalled his conversation with Kouen where he used his magic to replace Hakuryuu's wooden arms and legs with his actual flesh and bones. Kouen asks that he takes good care of the country when he is gone. He later had a conversation with Morgiana about his past actions. She told him that she missed Alibaba and that she blames herself for Alibaba's death. She said that she blames herself for Alibaba's death because she did not stop him in the past when he left them back at Atkia. She also told him that if he acts viciously again, she will be there to stop him. He acknowledges her words. He also contemplated how harsh his actions were in regards to killing his mother, Alibaba, and starting a large war that caused a lot of death. He also said that he could not tolerate Kouen's death and actually decided to exile him with Koumei and Kouha instead. He decided to give up on hatred and his rukh slowly turned white again. Post Time Skip After Alibaba returned to Earth with the assistance of Mother Dragon, Yunan informed him that Hakuryuu had disappeared along with Aladdin and Morgiana since Sinbad gained power. At some point, he was a considered a criminal for his acts on the Kou Empire and his sister Kougyoko Ren was given the title as empress of the Kou Empire. Gallery Hakuryuu.png Hakuryuu 30.png Trivia *Hakuryuu's name means "white dragon". *In Hakuryuu's latest appearance before the time skip, he wears a robe that has a black dragon on it which contradicts the meaning of his name and symbolizes that he is a black king. Navigation Category:Magi Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Archenemy Category:Brainwashers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Fighters Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Usurper Category:Extremists Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Summoners Category:In Love Category:Anarchist Category:Monarchs Category:Amoral Category:Rivals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Monster Master Category:Successful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Suicidal Category:Siblings